UNTIL YOU
by Miss Kui Jeong sshi
Summary: Ini terasa seperti tidak ada orang yang mengenalku sampai kau mengenalku,terasa seperti belum ada orang yang mencintaiku sampai kau dapat mencintaiku,terasa seperti tak ada orang yang mampu menyentuhku sampai kau menyentuhku.Tak ada, tak ada sampai kau….OOC,YAOI,typos,GaJe,ga EYD,jelek,ga memuaskan,menyebabkan mimisan. (EXO Official Pair)HUNHAN/BAEKYEOL/SULAY/KRISTAO/KAISOO/CHENMIN
1. Chapter 1

UNTIL YOU

Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Xi Luhan as Jin Luhan

Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Jin Jun Mian/Suho (Luhan's Papa)

Zhang Yi Xing as Jin Yi Xing/Lay (Luhan's Mama)

Wu Yi Fan as Kris (Sehun's Papa)

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao/ Tao (Sehun's Mama)

Byun Baekhyun as Jin Baek Xuan (Luhan's Brother)

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (Sehun's brother)

Kim Jongdae as Chen (Luhan's Daye/Uncle)

Kim Minseok as Xiumin (Luhan's Yima/Aunt)

Do Kyungsoo as Jing Zhu (Luhan's Biao di/Cousin)

Kim Jongin as Kai (Sehun's Friend)

Genre : Romance, Lil' bit humor, family, friendship

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **SEHUN MILIK LUHAN – LUHAN MILIK SEHUN BERLAKU JUGA UNTUK SEMUA OFFICIAL PAIR DISINI**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Ini terasa seperti tidak ada orang yang mengetahuiku sampai kau mengetahuiku, terasa seperti belum ada orang yang mencintaiku sampai kau dapat mencintaiku, terasa seperti tak ada orang yang mampu menyentuhku sampai kau menyentuhku. Tak ada, tak ada sampai kau….

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

**DON'T LIKE****, ****DON'T****READ**

**Hehe**

**NGGAK KOK BOLEH**

**TAPI REVIEW NE**

Let's Enjoy ~

-AUTHOR POV-

Siang hari yang terik di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Namun terlihat di kerumunan orang ada seorang namja cantik yang berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia terlihat tidak fokus dengan jalannya, berjalan dengan tatapan kosong bahkan sampai menabrak orang yang melewatinya. Umpatan dan makian keluar dari orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Namun ia tak menggubris sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menggubris orang yang ia tabrak? Bahkan untuk mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri ia tak bisa.

Ia hancur, sangat hancur. Seperti gelas yang tergenggam erat kemudian terlepas begitu saja. Hatinya sakit dan begitu tersayat saat ini. Baru saja hari ini ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Namun ini yang ia dapatkan, hatinya kesakitan, hancur, dan perih.

-AUTHOR POV-

-FLASHBACK-

-LUHAN POV-

Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Korea, tempat kelahiranku. Dan disana aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku rindukan. Dia adalah orang yang sekarang aku pegang fotonya. Foto saat aku dan dia berada di taman bermain dengan yang kami buat lucu. Kami menyebutnya "Bbuing-Bbuing".

Saat ini aku sedang perjalanan menuju KANSAI international airport. Aku meminta jadwal keberangkatan pesawat pagi supaya aku dapat tiba di Korea lebih awal. Dan lagi pasti mama, papa dan Baekkie namsaengku pasti sudah merindukanku sekali. Empat tahun di Beijing untuk menuntut ilmu demi cita-citaku sebagai koreografer handal. Dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi termasuk Sehun. Ya, Wu Sehun. Dia adalah orang yang fotonya sedaritadi kupegang ini. Ia adalah namjachinguku, namja tampan yang dengan mudahnya membuatku peduli padanya. Ia juga anak dari pengusaha kaya rekan kerja papa yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau papa sering panggil Kris dan ibunya adalah Pelatih Wushu terkenal yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau mama sering panggil Tao.

Awalnya aku kira ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman curhatnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia terlihat salah tingkah bila dekat denganku.

-FLASHBACK 1-

-AUTHOR POV-

"_Hyung_…." Panggil namja tampan dengan mata elang sayunya pada namja cantik di depannya

"_Ne Sehunnie, weiseme_?" Sahut namja cantik yang tadi dipanggil oleh namja tampan yang bernama Sehun

"_A-ani_…. Hanya saja ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Jawab Sehun

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Sehunnie?" Tanya namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut walau sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung

"Euhm…. E-begini…. Euhm…. Bagaimana ya?" Gugup Sehun

"Sebenarnya apa sih? Jangan buat aku penasaran Wu Sehunnie…." Potong namja cantik itu mendesak

"Euhm…. Ah. Ikut aku ke halaman belakang saja Luhan Hyung. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakannya disana." Jawab Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan namja cantik yang bernama Luhan

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, karena memang mereka masih berada di sekolah. Dengan keadaan mereka yang bisa dibilang seperti ehem…. Pasangan kekasih, jemari tegas Sehun yang saling bertautan dengan jemari kecil Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat reflek dari Sehun-pun hanya dapat berdebar dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Ia bahkan tak melihat jalannya karena ia begitu fokus pada pikirannya. Kenapa ia harus berdebar dan wajahnya pun kenapa rasanya memanas, tangannya pun telah basah dengan keringat dingin.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, mereka berdua berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon dekat danau. Mereka berdua masih berdiri tanpa ada rasa lelah setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Jari mereka berduapun masih saling bertautan.

"Sehun/Luhan." Panggil keduanya bersamaan

"Akh…." Desah Sehun sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dan Luhan pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya saking merahnya

"Eumh…."

"Kau duluan." Kata mereka bersamaan lagi

"Eh…. Hahaha…. Baiklah kau duluan." Tawa Sehun kaku dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memulainya duluan

"Eh…. _Ani_, kau duluan saja." Kata Luhan gugup

"Baiklah aku duluan." Kata Sehun mencoba mengawali pembicaraan mereka

"Silahkan…." Kata Luhan semakin gugup

"Begini, sebenarnya…. Aku sudah…. Mencintai sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dan dekat denganmu Luhan. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi _namjachinguku_ Luhan? _Saranghae Luhan_." Kata Sehun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Sehun pun hanya dapat menatap Sehun

"Ah…. _Mian Luhan Hyung_. Aku tahu kau takkan menerimaku, karena aku hanya kau anggap sebagai dongsaengmu. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja. Terima kasih atas selama ini Hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Kata Sehun sedikit sedih sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan yang belum dapat mencerna perkataan Sehun pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Namu saat ia mengerti semuanya, ia mencoba mengejar Sehun yang sudah agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Luhan berlari agak kencangagar mencapai tangan Sehun yang sudah agak jauh dan

GREEP

Sehun yang merasa digenggam tangannyapun langsung berbalik dan melihat Luhan dengan wajah memerah karena kelelahan dengan bingung. Sedangkan Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Sehun kini sedang berusaha menarik napas panjang karena ia berlari agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

"_Hyung_…." Panggil Sehun

Luhan yang merasa terpanggilpun langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap serius pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, jangan pergi dulu. Aku kan belum berbicara sepatah katapun, bahkan kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mencerna perkataanmu tadi." Kata Luhan setelah selesai menstabilkan napasnya

"Jadi…." Kata Sehun menggantung

"_Shi_, aku mau Hunnie. Aku mau menjadi _namjachingumu_. _Wo ye ai ni_." Jawab Luhan pasti sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun kencang. Sebenarnya ia brgitu gugup, bahkan sangat gugup. Namun dengan keajaiban Genggam-Tangan-Sehun-Maka-Aku-Akan-Kuat ia akhirnya dapat mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang Sehun harapkan keluar dari mulut seorang Luhan

"Luhannie…. Jadi kau…. jadi sekarang…. Astaga…. _Saranghae Luhan_…." Sahut Sehun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia pun memeluk Luhan dan Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun

"Lulu…. Bolehkah kau kupanggil 'Lulu'?" Tanya Sehun

"Hunnie…. Tentu saja Hun…." Jawab Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya

-AUTHOR POV END-

-FLASHBACK 1 END-

Kini aku telah berada di pesawat yang akan membawaku ke Korea. Senang rasanya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai di Korea. Ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan mama dan papa yang sejak kemarin lusa terus saja menelpon untuk cepat pulang. Baekkie juga, ia selalu mengirim email yang menyuruh aku cepat pulang saja. Bahkan begitu aku sampai di Beijing dan memberti kabar mereka, Baekkie langsung menyuruhku pulang. Dasar, dia itu memang anak manja. Dan Sehun…. Kenapa ia tak memberiku kabar, bahkan saat aku berangkat ke Beijing ia tak mengantarku. Ah bodoh, aku sendiri saja juga tidak memberi kabar padanya. Ah…. Yang penting sesampainya di Korea aku akan langsung ke apartementnya.

-**At Incheon International Airport-**

"_GEGE_…." Teriak Baekkie saat aku melihatnya berlari menuju kearahku dan meninggalkan mama dan papa

"Baekkie…." Lirihku

"_GEGE…. Wo xiangnian ni_…. Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Akukan menyuruhmu untuk pulang empat tahun yang lalu." Katanya sambil memelukku erat

"Baek-khieh akh-khuh thi-dhakh dhaph-phath be-erh-na-phash." Kataku sesak

"Baekkie…. Lepaskan _Gege_mu…. Kau ingin _Gege_mu ini kenabisan napas?" Suruh mama pada Baekkie

Oh ya, sebaiknya kuperkenalkan diriku dan keluargaku dulu.

Mamaku bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau teman-temannya memangilnya Lay, namun karena mama menjadi '_Qizi_' sah papa maka namanya berubah menjadi Ny. Jin Jun Mian atau Ny. Suho. Mama adalah seorang koreografer handal. Ia namja paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Papaku bernama Jin Jun Mian tapi teman-temannya memanggilnya Suho. Papa adalah pengusaha kaya di Korea. Ia memiliki banyak studio rekaman disini. Saat papaku masih muda ia bekerja menjadi guru tarik suara, sehingga ia memiliki suara yang indah namun ia mengaku bahwa suaranya pas-pasan. Kalau Baekkie atau nama aslinya Jin Baek Xuan, ia adalah penyanyi solo namun ia memutuskan keluar karena ia tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Sedangkan aku sendiri Jin Luhan, aku dulu pelatih koreo di saat aku masih di High School bersama dengan Sehun. Ia juga pintar dalam hal tarian modern, ia terkadang juga berbagi pengetahuannya soal dance padaku.

"Huft…. Mama, Baekkie kan merindukan Lulu _Gege_. Tapi kenapa disuruh lepas?" Katanya dengan mempoutykan bibirnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya padaku

"Hah hah hah…. Baekkie, aku tahu kau merindukanku, tapi jangan bunuh aku dulu ya. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah aku akan menemanimu tidur lagi seperti dulu." Kataku menenangkannya

"Benarkah _Gege_? Uwah…. Baiklah ayo ma, pa kita pulang. Baekkie ingin memeluk Lulu gege lebih lama." Ajak Baekkie langsung menarikku dan meninggalkan mama dan papa

-**At Car-**

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?" Tanya papa padaku

"_Wo hen hao _Pa, mama sama papa gimana?" Jawabku

"Haha, seperti yang kau lihat erzi. Kami baik baik saja. Apa kau disana makan dengan baik?" Jawab mama

"Mungkin bisa dibilang baik. Disanakan ada _Yima_ Xiumin dan Chen _Daye_, jadi ya makanku terjaga. Apalagi ada Jing zhu disana…. Jadi Mama ga perlu khawatir." Terangku

"Uwah…. Ada D.O disana? Kenapa gege ga bilang sama aku? Kan aku pengen ketemu ma dia." Sahut Baekki

"Lho, bukannya D.O lagi di Jepang sama _Zhangfu_-nya. Apalagi sekarang D.O jadi '_Qizi_' Kai anak dari Konglomerat Kim Minho dan Kim Taemin. Pasti dia diprotectif banget sama mertuanya." Kata Mama

"Mungkin D.O lagi dapet cuti jadi '_Qizi_' nya Kai dan dia disuruh pulang sama mertuanya." Sahut Baekkie asal keluar

"Hust…. Jangan asal ngomong Baekkie…." Sergah Mama

"Bukan Ma, dia ke Beijing karena _Zhangfu_-nya ada tugas dari mertuanya untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Beijing. Nah daripada dia dan _Zhangfu_-nya tinggal di apartement, ya lebih baik dia di rumah _Yima_ dan _Daye_, begitu katanya." Jelas Luhan

"Oh, jadi karena _Zhangfu_-nya ada tugas di Beijing makanya dia ada disana?" Tanya Papa

"_Shi_, Katanya Jing zhu juga akan menetap disana. Tapi entahlah, itu hanya menurutnya saja. Karena kemungkin saja Kai akan menyelesaikan tugas di Seoul juga dan entah kapan. Jadi dia hanya titip salam, kalau nanti benar ada tugas dia ingin tinggal di tempat kita." Jawab Luhan panjang lebar

"Wah…. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ada D.O, aku jadi tidak sabar." Kata Bakkie

**Skip Time**

**-At Home-**

"Oh ya Ma, nanti aku ingin pergi menemui teman lamaku. Tak apakan Ma?" tanya Luhan

"Tak apa. Sudah, kau rapikan dulu baju-bajumu di kamar. Atau paling tidak taruh kopermu di kamar. _Zhidao_?" Jawab Mama

"_Shì de, wǒ míngbái_." Paham Luhan

"Gege, ayo tidur…. Baekkie sudah sangat lelah~." Ajak Baekkie merajuk padaku

"_Meiyou_ Baekkie, _Gege_mu ada urusan. Jadi nanti dia akan keluar untuk menemui seseorang." Sahut Mama cepat

"Kalau kau ingin tidur nanti bersama Mama, atau kau ingin bersama Papa?" Sahut Papa

'Huft, untung Mama dan Papa membantuku. _Xie-xie_ Ma, Pa.' Batinku

"Apa benar begitu Ge?" Tanya nya dengan wajah kecewa

"Ne Baekkie, Gege ingin menemui seseorang hari ini. Gege sudah merencanakannya sejak lusa. _Duibuqi Gege, shi_…." Jawabku

"Huft_, shi weiseme bu_. Kalo gitu Baekkie tidur sama Mama Papa aja deh. Tapi gege harus janji, kalo Gege udah pulang, Gege udah harus ada di sebelah Bekkie. _Chengnuo_!" kata Baekkie sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya padaku

"_Shi_,_Chengnuo._" Jawabku sambil menautkan kelingking kami

TBC

Numpang Cuap cuap

Aku disini pake bahasa pake 2 bahasa asing yaitu Korea dan mandarin dan mari saya kasih tahu pengertiannya dari bahasa MANDARIN

Weiseme = ada apa

Shi = iya

Wo ye ai ni = aku juga mencintaimu

Gege = kakak

Wo xiangnian ni = aku merindukanmu

Qizi = istri

Wo hen hao = aku baik-baik saja

Erzi = nak (son)

Yima = bibi

Daye = paman

Zhangfu = suami

Zhidao = mengerti

Shi de, wo mingbai = ya, aku mengerti

Meiyou = bukan

Xie-xia = terima kasih

Duibuqi = maafkan

Chengnuo = janji

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... **SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA HARAP REVIEW NE**….

*Bbuing-bbuing bareng Sehun oppa n Luhan eonni

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	2. Chapter 2

UNTIL YOU

Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Xi Luhan as Jin Luhan

Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Jin Jun Mian/Suho (Luhan's Papa)

Zhang Yi Xing as Jin Yi Xing/Lay (Luhan's Mama)

Wu Yi Fan as Kris (Sehun's Papa)

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao/ Tao (Sehun's Mama)

Byun Baekhyun as Jin Baek Xuan (Luhan's Brother)

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (Sehun's brother)

Kim Jongdae as Chen (Luhan's Daye/Uncle)

Kim Minseok as Xiumin (Luhan's Yima/Aunt)

Do Kyungsoo as Jing Zhu (Luhan's Biao di/Cousin)

Kim Jongin as Kai (Sehun's Friend)

Genre : Romance, Lil' bit humor, family, friendship

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **SEHUN MILIK LUHAN – LUHAN MILIK SEHUN BERLAKU JUGA UNTUK SEMUA OFFICIAL PAIR DISINI**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Ini terasa seperti tidak ada orang yang mengetahuiku sampai kau mengetahuiku, terasa seperti belum ada orang yang mencintaiku sampai kau dapat mencintaiku, terasa seperti tak ada orang yang mampu menyentuhku sampai kau menyentuhku. Tak ada, tak ada sampai kau….

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

Let's Enjoy ~

**-On The Way-**

**-LUHAN POV-**

Kini aku sedang perjalanan menuju ke apartemenr Sehun. Memang jarak rumahku dengan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi aku bisa berjalan kaki saja untuk sampai diappartementnya. Sekaligus melihat-lihat keadaan di Seoul sekarang dengan empat tahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak perubahan hanya saja ada toserba baru didekat apartement Sehun.

'Ah…. _Wo xiangnian ta_*aku merindukannya*.' Batinku

Saat ini aku telah sampai di tempat tujuanku Apartement Sehun. Aku langsung memasuki gedung tersebut dan Kini aku langsung menuju lift dan menekan angka '2'. Karena kamar Sehun di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar 126 di apartement ini.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartementnya. Aku langsung menekan bel dan keluarlah seorang namja dengan topless. Tunggu, toples dan berantakan.

"Euhm…. Permisi, apa benar ini apartement milik Oh…." Tanyaku terpotong

"Siapa Yeollie ….?" Kulihat Sehun keluar dengan topless sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia…. Lhoh kok tidak ada?" Kulihat orang yang dipanggil 'Yeollie' oleh Sehun itu bingung saat aku menghilang dari hadapannya

-LUHAN POV END-

**-At Other Side-**

-AUTHOR POV-

TING TONG

Terdengar bunyi bel dari luar kamar apartemen nomor 126

"Sebentar…." Kata namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang terlihat baru bangun tidur itu malas

"_Hyung buka pintunya!"_ Teriak suara namja dari dalam kamar mandi

"Ne…. ini juga lagi jalan. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Jawabnya sambil mamaki lirih

"Euhm…. Permisi, apa benar ini apartement milik Wu…." Tanya namja cantik nan manis -yang diperkirakan ia lah sang penekan bel tersebut- kaku

"Siapa Yeollie hyung?" Terlihat namja tampan bermata elang sayu yang baru selesai mandi

Namun sebelum namja tampan itu sampai di pintu, tiba-tiba namja cantik itu berlari. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja tampan itu. Kebetulan juga namja tinggi yang dipanggil 'Yeollie' atau yang bernama asli Chanyeol itu juga menengok kearah si namja tampan sehingga ia tak melihat kepergian si namja cantik

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia…. Lhoh kok tidak ada?" Bingung Chanyeol

"Memang siapa yang ia cari?" Tanya si namja tampan

"Sepertinya namja cantik tadi mencarimu, karena dia tadi mengucapkan nama margamu. Wu, Wu Sehun. Lebih baik kau benahi dulu dandananmu dan kemudian kita cari namja cantik yang tadi mencarimu." Suruh namja tinggi tersebut kepada si namja tampan yang bernama Sehun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian masuk untuk bersiap-siap mencari namja cantik yang tadi Chanyeol temui. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mereka bersiap-siap.

"Hyung…. _Kkaja, ppalli*ayo,cepat*_! Kita sudah kesiangan…. _Hyung_…. Chanyeol hyung!" panggil (teriak) Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang bertelepon dengan kekasihnya

"Ne, ne…. udah dulu ne chagiya. Aku mau menemani sepupuku mencari seseorang, nanti saat ada waktu luang aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Pay chagi._ Saranghae…._Ummach…." sahut Chanyeol sambil masih menelepon dan berlovey dovey sebentar dengan _namjachingunya _lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus

"Dasar kau magnae kurang ajar. Aku sedang bertelepon dengan _namjachingu_ku, tapi kau malah mengganggu." Marah Chanyeol

"Hyung, katanya kita mau mencari namja yang tadi pagi bertemu denganmu." Kata Sehun memberitahu

"Ne, ayo kita cari." Jawab Chanyeol malas

-AUTHOR POV END-

-FLASHBACK END-

-AUTHOR POV-

Luhan terlihat begitu terpukul atas kejadian tadi pagi. Ia masih teringat mereka berdua sama-sama topless. Luhan berpikir mereka berdua mepunyai hubungan special sehingga ia langsung pergi.

Luhan memang tidak fokus pada jalan, namun langkah kakinya membawa Luhan kesebuah taman di pinggiran kota. Entahlah, apa yang menarik dari taman ini. Taman ini sepi, karena jarang ada yang kesini. Tempatnya bahkan seperti jarang dirawat oleh pemerintah.

Ia kini telah terduduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya. Luhan menangis saat kembali mengingat keadaan Sehun dengan namja tinggi yang ia temui tadi pagi. Keduanya hanya menggunakan celana pendek boxer tanpa pakaian. Ia begitu sakit melihatnya, bahkan ia dengan Sehun sama sekali belum melakukan sesuatu. Tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Kau menginginkan dirinya melakukan 'sesuatu' denganmu? Yang benar saja? Entahlah, ia tak ingin memikirkan tentang hal 'sesuatu' itu dulu. Sekarang yang terpenting hatinya begitu sakit hingga ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan dia berada di taman yang dulu pernah ia datangi bersama dengan Sehun.

Namun saat Luhan sedang menikmati kesendiriannya dengan menenangkan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seor- oh _meiyou_*tidak* dua orang namja mengerikan dengan banyak tato di sekujur tubuhnya mendekati Luhan yang sedang menunduk.

"Hai nona cantik…. Sendirian saja…." Goda salah seorang namja tadi

"_Ne_, sepertinya kau butuh teman. Apa boleh kami menemanimu?" Goda namja lain

"_Ni shi shui*_Siapa kalian*? _Lí wǒ yuǎn yīdiǎn__*_Menjauh dariku*!" Sentak Luhan galak

"Eit, eit, eit…. Galak banget. Tenang, kita Cuma mau nemenin kok. nona bermain sebentar dengan kamilah." Goda namja pertama sambil memegang tangan Luhan namun dapat Luhan lepaskan

"_Gui ni la_*pergi kalian*! Lagipula siapa yang nona? Aku ini namja!" Galak Luhan

"Aish…. Terserahlah mau kau namja, yeoja, _sang-gwan eobseo_*aku tak peduli*! Sekarang ayo layani kami." Paksa namja kedua dengan memegang tangan Luhan dan menguncinya dibelakang

"_Geumanhae_*Hentikan*!" Teriak sebuah suara berat

"Sehun…." Lirih Luhan

"_Geunyeolul nwajwo_*Biarkan dia pergi*." Perintah mutlak si namja pertama pada namja kedua

"_Hajiman_*tapi*…."

"_ppalli geunyeoleul nwajwo_*cepat lepaskan dia*!" Sanggah namja kedua namun dipotong cepat oleh namja pertama

"Sehun…." Luhan berteriak sambil berlari kearah Sehun setelah ia dilepaskan oleh namja kedua

"_G__waenchanha__*_kau tak apa* Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir namun tanpa melihat Luhan

"_Shì de, wǒ hěn hǎo_*ya, aku tak apa*._Yào xiǎoxīn_*hati-hati* Hun…." Kata Luhan

"Hm…. Hyung, kkaja kita lawan…. Lu, kau masuk mobilku sekarang. Ppalli!" Perintah Sehun final

Luhan langsung berlari kearah mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X (silver) yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tadi tanpa banyak bicara. Sesampainya, ia langsung memasuki mobil Sehun dan mengunci semua pintu. Takut-takut kalau ada kawanan mereka yang datang.

Luhan melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan ketakutan. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka karenanya. Sehun yang terlihat sedang melawan namja pertama tersebut dengan santai dan tersenyum remeh. Namun kebalikan dengan namja pertama yang Sehun lawan, ia begitu kewalahan dengan perlawanan Sehun, tapi tetap tidak menyerah. Sedangkan keadaan Chanyeol hampir sama dengan Sehun, seperti tak ada perlawanan berarti bagi mereka.

Namun tak begitu lama Luhan menunggu akhirnya ia tersenyum lega. Ia melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan namja-namja mesum tadi dengan mudah tanpa cacat di wajah tampan mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sehun yang kini sebagai tempat persembunyian Luhan.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu mobilnya karena ia lupa mencabut kunci mobilnya yang masih menggantung di tempatnya. Luhan yang sadar segera menarik tuas kecil yang berfungsi sebagai pengunci pintu itu agar terbuka. Dan terlihat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Lu, _jeongmal gwaenchana_*kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir sambil menghadap ke Luhan dan menggam tangan Luhan

"_Bu, wo hen hao_*tidak, aku baik-baik saja*. Euhm…. Xiexie, kau telah menyelamatkanku Sehun dan …."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol sepupu Sehun. _Annyeonghasimnika_*salam kenal*." Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri

"Ah, _shi. Xiexie_, telah menyelamatkanku Chanyeol. Aku Jin Luhan, tapi panggil aku Luhan saja. _Wènhòu yǔ yě_*salam kenal juga*." Kata Luhan juga memperkenalkan diri

"Eh…. Tadi katamu apa? Sepupu?" Tanya Luhan bingung

TBC

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

Karena review yang kalian kasih ke aku adalah semangat buat nerusin fanfict ini. OK

***Minimal review yang saya temukan harus sepuluh #maksa**

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	3. Chapter 3

***PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Lu, _jeongmal gwaenchana_*kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir sambil menghadap ke Luhan dan menggam tangan Luhan

"_Bu, wo hen hao_*tidak, aku baik-baik saja*. Euhm…. Xiexie, kau telah menyelamatkanku Sehun dan …."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol _sachon hyung*_kakak sepupu*Sehun. _Annyeonghasimnika_*salam kenal*." Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri

"Ah, _shi. Xiexie_*terimakasih* telah menyelamatkanku Chanyeol. _Wo shi *_Aku adalah* Jin Luhan, tapi panggil aku Luhan saja. _Wènhòu yǔ yě_*salam kenal juga*." Kata Luhan juga memperkenalkan diri

"Eh…. Tadi katamu apa? _Biao ge_*kakak sepupu*?" Tanya Luhan bingung

UNTIL YOU

Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Xi Luhan as Jin Luhan

Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Jin Jun Mian/Suho (Luhan's Papa)

Zhang Yi Xing as Jin Yi Xing/Lay (Luhan's Mama)

Wu Yi Fan as Kris (Sehun's Papa)

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao/ Tao (Sehun's Mama)

Byun Baekhyun as Jin Baek Xuan (Luhan's Brother)

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (Sehun's brother)

Kim Jongdae as Chen (Luhan's Daye/Uncle)

Kim Minseok as Xiumin (Luhan's Yima/Aunt)

Do Kyungsoo as Jing Zhu (Luhan's Biao di/Cousin)

Kim Jongin as Kai (Sehun's Friend)

Genre : Romance, Lil' bit humor, family, friendship

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **SEHUN MILIK LUHAN – LUHAN MILIK SEHUN BERLAKU JUGA UNTUK SEMUA OFFICIAL PAIR DISINI**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Ini terasa seperti tidak ada orang yang mengetahuiku sampai kau mengetahuiku, terasa seperti belum ada orang yang mencintaiku sampai kau dapat mencintaiku, terasa seperti tak ada orang yang mampu menyentuhku sampai kau menyentuhku. Tak ada, tak ada sampai kau….

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

Let's Enjoy ~

"Ne, sebenarnya Sehun adalah _nan_ _sachon namdongsaeng_*adik sepupuku* yang kesepian karena kekasihnya pergi ke Beijing untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya selama kekasihnya berada di Beijing." Jelas Chanyeol

Luhan yang sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Chanyeol-pun menunduk. Ia menunduk karena telah salah mengartikan yang tadi ia lihat. Seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun dulu dan menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Namun karena kebodohannya, hampir saja keperawanannya(?) akan direnggut oleh namja brengsek tadi.

"_Duibuqi_*maaf* kalau aku salah mengartikan hubungan kalian. Aku kira selama aku di Beijing, Sehun telah bersama orang lain. Namun ternyata aku salah, Sehun menungguku selama empat tahun terakhir ini." Kata Luhan menyesal

"_Gwaenchana_*tak apa*,aku mengerti. Aku juga menebak bahwa kau lari dari sana karena melihat keadaan kami yang sama-sama Ehem…. Topless. Walaupun begitu, aku tak mau kalau sampai 'bermain' dengannya. Dengan tiang listrik? Yang benar saja?" kata Sehun lalu mengejek Chanyeol

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar cedal. Eh kau tak malu berbicara terus dengan kata-katamu yang tak jelas itu hah…. Thehunnie…." Ejek balik Chanyeol

"Su…."

"Dasar tiang listrik…. Aku tidak cedal, tapi lisp-ku ini sexy. Arraseo?" Kata Sehun tak terima

"Ja…."

"Ah, sekali cedal tetap cedal." Sahut Chanyeol semakin menjadi

Luhan yang mengerti dengan keadaan ini mencoba menghentikan sahut menyahut antara Sehun dan Chanyeol namun selalu saja terpotong. Karena kemarahannya sudah diujung tanduk, ia pun tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Namun karena ia harus bersikap dewasa, jadilah Luhan HARUS menahan emosinya.

"Sudah,sudah….Kalian ini seperti anak kecil. Apa kalian tidak malu kalau bertengkar seperti itu? Kalian kan sudah besar, harusnya sudah harus saling mengerti. Jadi kalau kalian ulangi lagi,aku akan marah pada kalian. _Míngbáile ma_*mengerti*?" Sentak Luhan menahan amarah lalu menasehati Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Ne, _arraseo_*aku mengerti*_. Mianhae_*maaf*…." Ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bersautan, Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat mereka yang masih kekanakkan

"Lalu kenapa kalian tahu kalau itu aku?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Oh…. Soal itu…. Jadi begini, saat di mobil aku lupa menaruh kacamataku. Lalu kubuka laci dashboard mobil Sehun dan aku menemukan fotomu dan Sehun. Lalu aku bilang pada Sehun bahwa kau yang tadi pagi menemuiku." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan foto Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang ada di dashboard mobil Sehun

"Maka dari itu, aku langsung mencarimu disini." Sahut Sehun

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran

"Karena saat pulang dari taman bermain sore itu kau mengajakku kesini untuk membeli ice cream dan hari itu adalah saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pergi ke Beijing pagi harinya."

-AUTHOR POV END-

-FLASHBACK-

-SEHUN POV-

"Hunnie, kita beli ice cream di taman pinggiran kota yuk…. _I want it_~" Rajuk Luhan namjachinguku yang paling cantik nan manis didunia

"Lulu chagi, kan tadi kau baru saja menghabiskan ice cream yang kita beli di taman bermain. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin lagi, apa tidak mual? Aku saja sudah kenyang banget sama yang tadi." Tanyaku sayang walaupun bingung

"Hunnie~…. _Jebal~_*kumohon*…." Rajuk Luhan lagi sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya yang sudah pasti membuat semua pria lupa diri#plak *abaikan maksudku aku luluh dan tidak bisa menolaknya lagi

"_alright, let's go_…." Jawabku pasrah

**-** **At A**** Suburban Park****-**

"_Chamkanmanyo_*tunggu sebentar*, aku akan membeli ice cream kesukaanmu di depan sana. _Don't go anywhere_, _ne_…." Ucapku kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan

"_Shi_, _kuai dian~_*cepetan*_…._" Kata Luhan yang agak berteriak karena aku yang sudah berlari agak jauh

Luhan kini menunggu di bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon dekat ayunan. Ia kusuruh untuk menungguku yang sedang membeli ice cream. Memang agak jauh, tapi setidaknya Luhan masih dapat melihatku kalau aku sedang membeli ice cream yang ia inginkan.

Tak selang berapa lama, ice cream yang kupesan telah tersedia. Kini aku berjalan cepat menuju tempat Luhan yang sedang terduduk sembari membawa ice cream yang Luhan inginkan. Aku memang hanya membeli satu, bukan karena aku sedang beririt atau pelit. Tapi karena aku sudah terlalu kenyang dengan ice cream yang tadi kami beli di taman bermain, jadilah aku hanya membeli satu untuk Luhan namjachinguku yang paling cantik nan manis didunia.

"Ini ice cream strawberry vanilla kesukaanmu." Kataku sembari mengulurkan se-cup ice cream pada Luhan

"_Gomawo _Hunnie~…." Jawab Luhan dan menerima ice cream yang kuulurkan padanya tadi

Luhan dengan lahapnya memakan ice cream yang kuberikan padanya. Sampai-sampai ice cream yang ia makan berantakan di sisi bibirnya.

SLURP~

"Hah..." Luhan terlihat tersentak karena aku menjilat sisi bibirnya yang terkena noda ice cream

"_Dalkomhan_*manis*Lu…. _Jeongmal dalkomhago_*benar-benar manis*." Sahutku sambil tersenyum

"Hunnie…." Lirih Luhan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tunggu, memerah? Apa dia marah karena aku melakukan itu? Astaga….

"Lu, tadi aku hanya mencoba menghilangkan sisa ice cream yang ada di sisi bibirmu. _Mianhae_*maaf*,_gwanchanayo_*kamu tak apa*?" khawatirku karena membuatnya –mungkin- marah

"_M-meiyou_*t-tidak*, hanya saja aku malu Hunnie…. Kau membuatku malu Hunnie…." Kata Luhan dengan rona merah yang sekarang sudah sampai di lehernya

"_So __you're not __mad at me_*jadi kau ga marah padaku*_._ Hanya saja, kau malu saat aku melakukan itu padamu. Hahaha…. Aku kira kau marah padaku." Kataku santai

"Hehehe…." Tawa Luhan kaku dengan semburat merah diwajahnya

Luhan kemudian meneruskan menghabiskan ice cream dariku. Ia terlihat lahap sekali memakannya. Aku jadi senang melihatnya makan seperti ini, tapi aku agak khawatir kalau-kalau dia menjadi gendut. _Ani_, bukan karena aku tak suka. Hanya saja aku takut kalau dia tidak percaya diri dengan keadaannya. Sebenarnya aku akui, walaupun ia memakan sebanyak apapun ia tetap terlihat Ehem_…. Sexy_#plak, maksudku langsing untuk ukuran namja.

Setelah Luhan selesai dengan acara mari-makan-ice-cream-dari-Sehun-dengan-lahap. Ia menaruh cup ice cream yang sudah kosong itu kemudian menatap serius kearahku. Aku yang memang sedari tadi menatap Luhan-pun bingung. Kenapa Lulu-ku menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan penting padaku? Aku jadi gugup….

"Lu, _musun irriya_*ada apa*?" Tanyaku kaku

"Hunnie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Luhan serius

"_What it is_*apa itu*, Lu?" Tanyaku bingung

"Sebenarnya aku akan keluar negeri lebih tepatnya ke Beijing untuk meneruskan sekolahku. Aku ingin sekolah koreografi supaya cita-citaku sebagai koreografer handal dapat tercapai." Jelas Luhan

"_But_ Lu, kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" tanyaku bingung

"_Duibuqi_ Hun, tapi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. _I have to go_*aku harus pergi*." Kata Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang masih begitu kaget dengan pernyataan Luhan

Aku masih memikirkan kenapa ia meninggalkanku cepat sekali. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya karena aku tak ada disampingnya. Tapi kalau aku melarangnya, itu sama saja dengan aku menghancurkan masa depannya. Saat aku masih berada dalam lamunanku tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak.

"Hunnie, kau tak ingin mengantarku pulang? Ini sudah hampir gelap, _we should go home_*kita harus segera pulang*." Kata Luhan sedikit berteriak karena ia berdiri agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang

"Eh…. _Ne, jibe kkaja_*ya, ayo pulang*." Kataku saat terbangun dari lamunannya kemudian menyusul Luhan yang sudah agak jauh dengan berlari

-SEHUN POV END

-FLASHBACK END-

-AUTHOR POV-

"Uhm…. Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"_Of course_, bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya melupakan tempat ini?" Jawab -tanya retorik- Sehun

"_Alright_, karena _namjachingu_mu Luhan sudah kembali dari study-nya, _so_ kita akan merayakan kepulangan Luhan!" Teriak Chanyeol semangat

"_Okay_, kita berangkat." Sahut Sehun tak kalah semangat

TBC

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA atau TERLANJUR BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

#Tebar bbuing-bbuing sama Sehun oppa

*Disini aku pake tiga bahasa asing antara lain : Korea, Mandarin, dan English

#tapi mungkin English ny ga sebanyak Korea ma Mandarin

ANSWER Of REVIEW : (chapter 1)

** .5** : ne, gomawo…. Review terus ne…

**Babaek Cinta Chan Chan** : nie udah lanjut…. Emang aku buat kepribadiannya Baekkie kekanakkan. Nikmatin ne… gomawo udah review… review terus ne…

**dennis kim **: ya, aku juga sekalian belajar hehehe… jadi buat yang pengen ff pake bahasa mandarin bisa bilang pada saya… gomawo udah review… review terus ne…

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O **: hehe… gomawo…

**BaoziBacon **: jangan cium2 Baekkie ne, ntar Chanyeol marah #Chanyeol siap2 latihan tenaga api. Nama cinanya Baekkie itu Baek Xuan*kayaknya*. Gpp, sebagai bias harus menjunjung tinggi biasnya masing2#lhoh

Iya, aku pake google translate, ney juga udah ada translate di belakangnya. Mian klo bkin bingung.

Gomawo buat kritiknya…. Review lagi ne….

**nisa :** ney udah lanjut…. Review terus ne…

**rinie hun **: ne gomawo… review terus ne…

ANSWER OF REVIEW : (chapter 2)

**Tiikaaa **: hehe, Luhan kan ga tau, jadi ya gitu deh. Ya, kalo aku bisa aku bkal ajarin kamu. Selamat menikmati… gomawo udah review…. Review terus ne…

**Rachma99 **: ya kan Sehu sayang ma Luhan, makanya ditolongin… gomawo udah review… review terus ne…

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O** : nie udah lanjut…. Hehe…. Gomawo udah review… review terus ne….

**Fishy Panda **: gomawo…. Review terus ne…

**Jung Jisun **: gomawo…. Ney udah update, ntar ChanBaek-nya chapter depan…. Gomawo udah review…. Review terus ne….

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics **: gomawo…. Namanya juga salah sangka…. Kan ceritanya mereka itu Chiness family, jadi aku pake nama Chiness nya…. Hehe… bisa ajh… ney udah lanjut… review terus ne…

**rinie hun **: haha…. Gomawo atas reviewnya… ney udah lanjut…. Tetep review ne….

: ney udah lanjut…. Gomawo buat reviewnya…. Review terus ne…

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhm…. Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku dengan mudahnya melupakan tempat ini?" Jawab -tanya retorik- Sehun

"Alright, karena _namjachingu_mu Luhan sudah kembali dari study-nya, so kita akan merayakan kepulangan Luhan!" Teriak Chanyeol semangat

"Okay, kita berangkat." Sahut Sehun tak kalah semangat

Mereka kini sedang perjalan menuju aprtement Sehun untuk merayakan kepulangan Luhan. Chanyeol-pun kini sedang menghubungi namjachingunya untuk datang ke apartementnya –Sehun-

Tut…. Tut…. Tut….

"_Yeobosaeyo._" Sahut suara namja dari line telephone Chanyeol

"_Yeobosaeyo Chagi_, kamu dimana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada namjachingunya yang sedang ber-line telephone dengannya

"_Aku lagi dirumah, waeyo?"_tanya namjachingunya dari line telephone

"Oh, kamu datang ya ke apartemetku. Sepupuku Sehun ingin mengadakan perayaan atas kepulangan namjachingunya."

"_Memang namjachingunya datang?"_tanyanya lagi

"_Ne_, _namjachingu_nya baru kembali dari study-nya di luar negeri. Kau akan datangkan Chagiya~?" Tanya (paksa) Chanyeol

"_Ne-ne…. aku datang. Kau tunggu aku ne…._" jawabnya menyetujui

"_Okay Chagi…. _Aku tunggu _ne. pay pay…._" Kata Chanyeol lalu memutuskan line telephone-nya

"_Namjachingu_mu yang pendek itu akan datang?" Sahut Sehun

"_Namjachingu_ku itu tidak pendek, dia itu rata-rata. Kebetulan aku lebih tinggi darinya, jadi dia terlihat lebih pendek." Jelas Chanyeol tak terima

"Bukan 'lebih' tinggi, tapi 'sangat' tinggi dan bukan 'lebih' pendek, tapi 'sangat' pendek." Ralat Sehun

"Apa kau bilang? Aku itu 'lebih' tinggi dan _namjachingu_ku itu rata-rata." Chanyeol masih tak terima

"_Ani_, benar yang tadi aku katakan 'tiang'." Sangkal Sehun

"Apa kau katakan? Tiang?" Ulang Chanyeol tak terima

"Ya Tiang…. Kau memang 'tiang'." Lawan Sehun balik

"Kau…." Chanyeol melawan namun terpotong

"_ZHUSHOU_*hentikan*! Kalian ini memang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Berhenti untuk saling memaki, kalau kalian masih melakukannya aku akan turun. Kalian mengabaikanku eoh? Kau Chanyeol, jangan mengganggu Sehun saat ia sedang menyetir. Untung kita tidak kenapa-kenapa." Marah Luhan

Luhan yang memang sudah menahan amarahnya sejak pertengkaran Sehun dan Chanyeol yang 'tidak penting' menurutnya itupun, akhirnya memarahi mereka berdua lagi. Luhan sebenarnya sudah melupakan ucapannya tadi, namun karena mereka melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya jadi bukan salah Luhan kan?

Namun karena Luhan membentak Chanyeol, Sehun yang merasa menang-pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi Luhan segera sadar kalau tadi ia seperti membela Sehun –yang malah sebenarnya dialah tersangka utamanya-. Iapun kembali marah karena Sehun masih seperti anak kecil yang merasa menang dan mengejek Chanyeol –yang sebenarnya korban kenakalan Sehun-.

"Sehun…. Kau juga salah, sudah tahu sedang menyetir tapi malah menyulut kemarahan orang. Kalau kita menabrak bagaimana? Lebih baik sekarang kau fokus pada jalanan!" marah Luhan lagi

"_Ne, mianhae_." Kata Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

'Dasar anak kecil.' Batin Luhan pada keduanya sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

**-On The Way-**

"_STOP_….!" Jerit Chanyeol

Chiiit~~~

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjerit agar Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dan berhasil, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya men-da-dak. Untung saja, Sehun adalah pengendara yang taat akan peraturan sehingga laju mobilnya sedang dan ia berada di lajur kanan. Oleh karena itu, saat ia b erhenti mendadak seperti ini kendaraan dari belakang tidak kaget dan dapat langsung menghindar. Sehun yang kaget langsung menegur Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_, ada apa sich? Tck, kenapa menyuruhku berhenti mendadak seperti ini?" tanya Sehun kesal

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan?" tanya Luhan setelah dapat mengatur dadanya

"_Aniya_, hanya saja kebetulan aku melihat toko kue tadi, jadi ya aku menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Lagipula mana seru pesta tanpa kue?" Jawab Chanyeol membenarkan perkataannya.

Luhan yang mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya polos dengan bibir yang membentuk 'o'. Sedangkan Sehun hanya sweatdrop karena alasan _hyung_ sepupunya ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Menjeritkan kata '_Stop_' agar ia menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk membeli kue? Apa _hyung_nya yang harus ia akui tampan dan tinggi seperti tiang listrik ini sudah gila? Bahkan Sehun tidak menyangka kalau _hyung_nya kekanak-kanakan, Lulu-nya pun ikut menjadi kekanakan. Kenapa Luhan tidak memarahi Chanyeol hanya karena alasan tidak masuk akal itu?

'Aku tidak habis pikir, apa karena Chanyeol _hyung_ tertular sikap kekanak-kanakannya Baek Xuan sehingga menjadi seperti ini? Dan Lulu menjadi orang yang paling polos karena alasannya?' Pikir Sehun

"_Hyung_, jadi Cuma gara-gara ini kau menjerit? Hanya karena kau ingin membeli kue di toko yang kau lihat tadi? Astaga _hyung_…. Kita kan bisa memesannya saja di apartementku nanti. Tidak usah repot-repot menjerit begitukan hyung?" Marah Sehun karena kedua orang yang berada didekatnya ini membuatnya gila

"Sehunnie, jangan marah-marah…. Kan Chanyeollie hanya ingin membeli kue~." Jawab Luhan menenangkan Sehunnie-nya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa perkataan Luhan benarpun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Sehun, aku kan hanya ingin memeriahkan pesta kita nanti. Lagipula ini kan juga untuk menyambut orang yang kau rindukan yaitu namjachingumu yang sudah lama di luar negeri. Jadi aku melakukan hal yang benarkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan polos dari Luhan

Sehun yang sudah hampir naik darahpun akhirnya lebih memilih mengalah. Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung turun dari mobil Sehun setelah dipinggirkan untuk menuju toko kue yang ia lihat tadi.

Luhan yang merasa Sehun-nya hampir 'meledak'pun mencoba pindah ke tempat duduk penumpang di samping Sehun. Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah dengan pandangan lurus yang membunuh lebih memilih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun yang merasa tangannya digenggam seseorangpun menolah dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang begitu polos dan…. Cantik. Dengan wajah yang menguarkan pesona innernya yang indah dan bola mata seperti kaca yang memperlihatkan iris dark caramel. Serta bibir kecil ranum nan sexy berbentuk M sebagai nilai plus bagi wajah Luhan yang begitu menghipnotis Sehun untuk terus menatap keindahan Lulu-nya.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak eumph…." Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun dengan cepat menyambar bibir kecilnya. Menautkannya dengan lembut dan terkesan seperti ciuman penuh syarat akan cinta dan yang pasti kerinduan.

Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itupun hanya menikmatinya dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu tegap Sehun. Sehun yang merasa mendapatkan izin dari pemilik bibir ranum tersebut mulai menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya. Mengulum lembut bibir belahan atas dan bawah milik Luhan. Luhan mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya kecil walaupun bukan untuk mendominasi, setidaknya ada sedikit perlawanan (respon). Sehun yang merasa Luhannya telah pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada bibirnya, malah melepaskan tautan dibibir mereka dan mulai menuruni dagu Luhan untuk mengulum leher jenjang Luhan yang terekspos. Luhan yang menahan sengatan –geli– dari kecupan-kecupan kecil Sehunpun hanya dapat mendesah

"Ahn… euhm…." Desah Luhan

"…." Sehun tidak merespon desahan Luhan, ia begitu sibuk dengan leher manis Luhan. Dan kini tangan nakalnya sudah mulai bermain dengan nipple kecil Luhan yang masih terbungkus kemeja kaos putih yang ia kenakan.

"S-sh ah~." Desah Luhan menggelinjang karena nipplenya dipelintir agak keras oleh Sehun

Sehun masih sibuk dengan bermain di daerah sensitif Luhan dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu menikmati perlakuan Sehunpun tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Chanyeol

"Ehem…." Deheman namja bersuara betbox pun membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"E-ah Chanyeollie sudah selesai membeli kuenya?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, karena ia merasa Chanyeol menatap mereka aneh

'Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal itu ditempat umum seperti ini?' Pikir Chanyeol

"Sudah…." Jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Lalu mana kuenya?" Tanya Luhan bingung saat tak ditemukannya box atau kantong plastik atau apa sajalah yang dibawa Chanyeol

"Aku menyuruh mereka mengantarkan langsung ke apartement Sehun." Jelas Chanyeol santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Lulu, sudahlah…. Lagipula Chanyeol hyung juga sudah memesannya. Jadi sekarang kita pulang saja." Sahut Sehun cuek kemudian langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartementnya

Diperjalanan mereka hanya berdiam tanpa ada kata-kata cacian yang keluar dari mulut Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Luhan yang sudah tidak tahanpun langsung memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Chanyeollie, apa kau marah melihat kami seperti tadi?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela

"Lulu/_Hyung_." Panggil Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan membuat Luhan menatap keduanya dengan wajah bingung kemudian tertawa

"Hahaha…. Hahaha…." Tawa Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya

"Lulu/_Hyung_ kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan lagi. Luhan yang mendapat teguran dari keduanya hanya tertawa dengan keadaan yang masih sama

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari Luhan-pun hanya saling membuang muka.

"Hahaha…. Hey…. Haha…. Kenapa wajah kalian haha…. Memerah seperti itu? Hahaha…." Tanya Luhan sambil masih tertawa

"Lu, bertanyalah yang wajar. Kau membuatku malu, Lu…." Jujur Sehun

"_Ne hyung_, Sehun benar. Kau bertanya seperti itu membuatku malu." Setuju Chanyeol. Luhan yang diberitahupun mencoba menahan tawanya dengan tersenyum dan terkikik kecil

"_Fine_, sekarang katakan padaku. Kenapa tadi kalian memanggilku bersamaan?" tanya Luhan mencoba serius dengan meminta penjelasan, namun masih meperlihatkan senyumnya

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Sehun santai dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menggumamkata 'hm'

'Mereka memang seperti anak kecil. Tidak bisa ditebak keinginannya.' Batin Luhan

Tak terasa perjalan menuju ke apartement Sehun telah semakin dekat. Kini mobil Sehun menuju tempat parkir di apartementnya.

"Baiklah, kita sampai. Ayo turun…." Ucap Sehun dan yang lainpun menurut

Mereka menuju ke kamar 126, kamar Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, Sehun langsung menekan code password di sebelah pintunya. Tak lama pintu apartementnya pun terbuka. Mereka langsung masuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta Luhan.

"Lu, kau mandi dulu sana. Kau pasti sejak sampai di korea sempat membertsihkan tubuhmu kan?" suruh Sehun

"_Shi, _aku akan mandi dulu. Chanyeollie, aku mandi dulu…." Ijin Luhan

"_Ne hyung, _kau mandilah dulu sana. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Jawab Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda Sehun. Sehun yang sudah seleai menyapu-pun melirik Chanyeol tajam karena menggoda Lulu-nya. Luhan yang mengerti dengan keadaan seperti itupun lebih memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya dan Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kini Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum dengan senyum anehnya pun memilih membersihkan ruang tamu

Jegleg….

Pintu kamar mandipun telah tertutup, karena Luhan telah memasukinya. Meninggalkan dua namja tampan yang kini salah satunya memandang namja lain yang telah menggoda namjachingunya dengan aura gelap, sedangkan namja lain yang dilihat hanya bersikap tidak peduli dan kini mulai membersihkan sampah yang berserakan .

Sehun -namja yang tadi melihat dengan aura gelap ke arah Chanyeol –namja yang dilihat oleh Sehun- - yang merasa sudah amanpun memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hyung_, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu pada Lulu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Chanyeol

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menggoda Lulu-mu saja. Hahaha…. Tapi sepertinya ada yang marah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil masih membersihkan meja tamu dan menata majalah

"Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang kini berpindah ke ruang TV untuk membereskan PS dan CD nya yang berserakan

"Haha…. Sudahlah, lelah aku menggodamu. Kau memang tidak memiliki selera humor." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mencoba menempatkan diri di sofa single di ruang tamu

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

Saat Chanyeol hampir terduduk, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi. Karena Sehun sedang menuju kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas atau setidaknya hampir cukup untuk tubuh Luhan. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun menunda acara mari-duduk-sebentar nya untuk membuka pintu.

"_Annyeong_…."

TBC

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA atau TERLANJUR BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

#Tebar bbuing-bbuing sama Sehun oppa

*Disini aku pake tiga bahasa asing antara lain : Korea, Mandarin, dan English

#tapi mungkin English ny ga sebanyak Korea ma Mandarin

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	5. Chapter 5

UNTIL YOU

Main Cast : Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

Xi Luhan as Jin Luhan

Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Jin Jun Mian/Suho (Luhan's Papa)

Zhang Yi Xing as Jin Yi Xing/Lay (Luhan's Mama)

Wu Yi Fan as Kris (Sehun's Papa)

Huang Zi Tao as Wu Zi Tao/ Tao (Sehun's Mama)

Byun Baekhyun as Jin Baek Xuan (Luhan's Brother)

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (Sehun's brother)

Kim Jongdae as Chen (Luhan's Daye/Uncle)

Kim Minseok as Xiumin (Luhan's Yima/Aunt)

Do Kyungsoo as Jing Zhu (Luhan's Biao di/Cousin)

Kim Jongin as Kai (Sehun's Friend)

Genre : Romance, Lil' bit humor, family, friendship

Rate : T namun sesuai alur bisa saja jadi M

Disclaimer : **SEHUN MILIK LUHAN – LUHAN MILIK SEHUN BERLAKU JUGA UNTUK SEMUA OFFICIAL PAIR DISINI**

Semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua mereka, SM Ent dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama saja. Tapi untuk fanfict ini asli pemikiran saya

Summary : Ini terasa seperti tidak ada orang yang mengetahuiku sampai kau mengetahuiku, terasa seperti belum ada orang yang mencintaiku sampai kau dapat mencintaiku, terasa seperti tak ada orang yang mampu menyentuhku sampai kau menyentuhku. Tak ada, tak ada sampai kau….

Warning : OOC, YAOI, typos, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan, menyebabkan mimisan.

Let's Enjoy ~

Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~

Saat Chanyeol hampir terduduk, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi. Karena Sehun sedang menuju kamarnya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas atau setidaknya hampir cukup untuk tubuh Luhan. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun menunda acara mari-duduk-sebentar nya untuk membuka pintu.

"_Annyeong_…." Sapa sebuah suara saat Chanyeol membuka pintunya

"Ah_…. Ne, annyeong_. Ayo masuk Baekkie _chagi_." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengajak suara yang telah diketahui Baekhyun pemiliknya

"_Ne, gomawo_…." Ucap Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam

"Wah…. Yeollie _chagi_…. Rapi banget…. Kau baru merapikannya?" kata Baekhyun terkejut sambil berdecak kagum

"Hehe…. _Ne,_ aku dan Sehun yang merapikan semua ini. Karena ada namjachingu Sehun yang baru pulang dari Beijing. Kau mau minum apa?" kata Chanyeol

"_Namjachingu_? Beijing? Sehun udah pacaran sama dia berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Entahlah, mungkin…." Jawab Chanyeol terpotong

"Empat tahun." Sahut Sehun yang baru turun dari kamarnya diatas

"Lama sekali? Kalian LDR*Long Distance Relationship*?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi

"_Ani_ Baek Xuan, kami hanya berhubungan sebelum dia berangkat ke Beijing. Tapi setelah dia berangkat kami sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Namun aku percaya kalau dia pasti kembali dan benarkan." Jawab Sehun

"Wah…. Kalian setia sekali…. Roamntis…. Ya kan Yeollie?" tanggapan Baekhyun

"Ne, tapi tetap saja kita yang paling romantis chagi…." Ujar Chanyeol

"Lalu sekarang dia dimana? Kenapa aku belum melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Oh…. Dia sedang mandi. Eh, aku tinggal sebentar. Sepertinya Luhan selesai mandi." Sahut Sehun dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanbaek couple

'Luhan? Seperti nama _Gege_-ku saja?' batin Baekhyun

"_Chagi_, ayo diminum." Suruh Chanyeol

"_Ne chagi…. Gomawo_…." Jawab Baekhyun

**-At Sehun's Room-**

"Lulu…." Panggil Sehun saat membuka pintu kamarnya

"E-ah…. Sehunnie…." Gugup Luhan saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam

Kenapa Luhan gugup? Oh, tentu saja karena ia menggunakan kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, sehingga dia terlihat begitu tenggelam oleh kemeja Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sudah mencari yang paling kecil, tapi tetap saja kebesaran.

"Lulu…. Kenapa belum keluar? Kalau kau berkaca terlalu lama, bisa-bisa kacanya pecah karena bayanganmu merasa tersaingi dengan kecantikanmu yang overdosis." Kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Sehunnie~~~ ahn…." Rajuk Luhan mendesah saat merasa Sehunnie-nya mengecup lehernya kecil

"Lulu, ayo keluar sebelum aku memakanmu, lagipula _namjachingu_ Chanyeol sudah datang." Kata Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik Luhan kehadapannya

"Benarkah ia sudah datang?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Sudah, makanya ayo keluar. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya." Jawab Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Eh, tapi…." Tahan Luhan dan mempertanyakan outfitnya pada Sehun

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Ujar Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya turun

"Baek Xuan, kenalkan ini Luhan _namjachingu_ku." Sahut Sehun saat sampai di ruang TV

"Lu _ge_/Baek Xuan." Panggil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka begitu kaget saat saling melihat

"Kalian… sudah saling kenal?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"_Ne_, dia _Gege_ ku." Jawab Baekhyun

"Lu, benarkah?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"_Shi_, dia benar. Aku _Gege_ nya. _Gege_ dari _didi_*adik*ku yang bernama Baek Xuan." Jawab Luhan

"_Gege_ kenapa ada disini? Katanya _gege_ mau menemui seseorang?" Ucap Baekhyun polos

"_Shi_, Baekkie…. Sehunlah orang yang ingin gege temui. Dan kau ternyata namjachingunya Chanyeol?" Kata Luhan

"Hehehe…. _Ne gege_. Aku pacaran dengannya saat tidak sengaja bertemu di halte bus. Hehe…." Jawab Baekhyun

"Dia menawarkanku untuk berangkat bersamanya, kebetulan aku dan Chanyeollie memang satu sekolah. Dan _gege_ tahu tidak, Chanyeol itu baik sekali. Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir terlambat masuk sekolah." Cerita Baekhyun

-AUTHOR POV END-

-FLASHBACK-

-BAEKHYUN POV-

Duh…. Udah kesiangan nih. Gara-gara pagi-pagi ga ada yang bangunin aku kaya biasa lagi, aku jadi kesiangan. Padahal kalau ada Lulu ge aku pasti ga bakal bangun jam segini. Dia pasti bangunin aku pagi-pagi banget. Ah…. _Wo xiangnian ni*_aku merindukanmu* gege~.

"Baek Xuan! Ayo cepat siap-siapnya, kamu udah kesiangan lho!" teriak Mama dari luar kamarku

"_Shi_ Ma…. Ini juga tinggal sisiran…. Udah sana Mama turun aja. Ntar Baekkie nyusul!" Sahutku berteriak dari dalam

Ah sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat sampai halte, kalau ga aku bakal ketinggalan bus pagi terakhir.

"Mama, Papa…. Baekkie berangkat sekolah dulu…." Pamitku berteriak sambil berlari

"Baekkie…. Sarapan kamu gimana?!" teriak Mama tapi tak ku gubris dan tetap melanjutkan lariku

Aku berlari menuju halte bus. Memang dari rumahku menuju ke halte sedikit jauh namun cukup untuk olah raga pagi. Astaga, baru sehari tanpa Lulu ge saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti?

Kini aku sampai di halte bus dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu.

'Astaga, lelah sekali berlari dari rumah kesini.' Batinku

Aku kini menunggu sendirian di halte bus. Aku tidak berani melirik jam tanganku namun aku begitu panik dan nyatanya aku tidak bisa berhenti melihat kearah jam tangan hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Ya ampun, jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan bus berikutnya belum juga datang. Ah gila…." Gumamku resah.

Aku telah menunggu selama 10 menit karena bis pagi terakhir telah meninggalkanku. Namun tiba-tiba ada suara klakson mobil dari arah depanku.

Tin Tin….

"Baek Xuan _sunbae_…."

TBC~

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfiction EXO. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA atau TERLANJUR BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

#Tebar bbuing-bbuing sama Sehun oppa

*Disini aku pake tiga bahasa asing antara lain : Korea, Mandarin, dan English

#tapi mungkin English ny ga sebanyak Korea ma Mandarin

**NB : minimal 10 review, maka akan author lanjutkan…. gomawo**

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


End file.
